Reaper
by Pterodactyl
Summary: A battle with death. Someone who even the Ghosts fear more than Pariah Dark. His mere shadow takes life. Only two have survived the taste of death to still exsist in the Real World. Now Death has escaped his bonds.
1. Running

-1**Author's note: **This is my first story on in the upcoming chapters there will be a lot of OC's they are mine! However in the event that someone wants to write branch offs of any of the characters they are welcome to. Such as: poetry, actual fic's, or even one shots go ahead but preferably no song-fics.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Danny Phantom and all rights go to Butch Hartman. If I did own any of Danny Phantom the cultures of the ghosts would be a lot more accurate. I also think that disclaimers are pointless I mean if you owned any thing wouldn't you just publish it instead of sticking it here.

**So enough of my blather lets get to the story!**

Matt ran. He ran as fast as he could, even though he was out of breath he could not stop. Matt heard some arrows wiz past and stick fast in the tree next to him.

He knew why they were shooting at him and his best and only friend Andrew. Somehow someone had seen him use his ghost powers. True he had gotten a little mad at the fact that his other best friend was being held in prison for supposed magic. Her name was Sarah and just one week ago the King sent out a proclamation for all witches to be burned at the stake. Unfortunately for Matt his mother had also been convicted and now it was his turn, except with himself he had ran. Matt had ran to the very place where he had became a Halfa. Another few arrows whizzed past his head as the memory of that fateful night came surfacing.

_Andrew's family had long since died and he lived with Matt and his mother in their home. Sarah's parents were in the next town over and needed to leave her at home so she was also staying at Matt's house. The raiders had hit suddenly wiping out almost all of the small village where Matt lived. Thankfully Matt had enough sense to wake up everyone and run at the sound of hoof beats pounding at the earth in the middle of the night and then the crackle of fire as a different house down the road started ablaze. _

"_Every body get out of the house now. Raiders have hit and they're Burning down the village!" Matt yelled to his family and friends while shaking them awake. They all ,rather groggily at first, got up but eventually made it through the door and out into the open. _

_As soon as the little group got outside one of the raiders caught sight of them. This raider led a small party of three, chasing them into the woods. Eventually the raiders split up ,while two of them headed back to the blazing inferno that was once a peaceful village to cause even more damage. Two were still there to chase them down, Andrew and Matt went one way while Sarah and Matt's mother went another direction entirely. Matt and Andrew kept running until they were in the middle of a circular set of trees. When they entered the small clearing began to flicker with a bright green light that blinded the both of them that is until they both blanked out._

_When they came back to reality it was morning. The two of them realized that something had happened during the night that probably had altered their way of thinking for the rest of their lives. The one thing that Matt and Andrew knew at the point of awakening was that something had changed. This didn't really have much of an affect until they looked at each other._

_They instantly screamed very loudly scaring all the birds in the immediate vicinity causing them to fly up in storms squawking incessantly. _

_Both Matt and Andrew had absolutely perfect reasons for screaming at the top of their lungs. _

_Matt, simply put was nothing more than a white skeleton with glowing blood red eyes that only half filled the sockets. No flesh could be possibly be found upon his deathly limbs, and upon his wrists floated two jet black bracelets that, like his eyes glowed with a deep red that reflected death. Many can wonder how he made a sound at all but he did and that is all that matters on the subject._

_Andrew on the other hand was absolutely bursting with dimly lit dark green flames. When he screamed though the flames lit up in a dazzling display of ectoplasmic green light. Afterward it was shown that Andrew had two white orbs with one small black dot in each of them and was nothing but fire. _

_After each of them saw the other and feinted. Thus neither of them saw the rings of light of which both would get to be very familiar with, form around their waist and change them back to normal. _

That night was very well remembered for all of Matt's friends and family. The night that their lives suddenly changed. Then they thought that it was for the better but now, now they looked upon that night as a curse.

Matt could feel some of the power that he required to turn into a ghost returning but not enough to actually do so. A few more arrows hit trees around him and one came dangerously close to his ear. As Matt heard the whizzing of the arrow flying past his ear the last of the ghostly energy that he required to turn into a walking skeleton returned. He quickly turned into his skeletal form and stopped running. The bright flash of red had scared off the not-so-good archers. As the silence surfaced Matt heard the familiar crackle of the glowing green orb. He walked on in awe, then again he always was astonished at the swirling mass of multicolored ectoplasm. Andrew walked up behind him in all of his flaming glory slightly out of breath but no worse for the wear.

As the pair of ghosts watched the swirling. The green of the vortex started to get lighter and lighter until it was a pale blue color. One ghost hovered out of the now blue orb. All Matt or Andrew could see of the ghost as he came out of the shadows was a deathly black cape and a form fitting black suit. Even though only his outline could truly even be made out, he spoke with a deepened voice. "Hello Hybrids, The Grim Reaper says Hello to his former self. We will see each other in time. And now Good Bye." All that Andrew and Matt remember is a green blast and then darkness.

Please Read and Review.

Pterodactyl


	2. The Realm of the Dead

-1**Disclaimer: **This is the last disclaimer I will be writing(see my profile) I DO NOT OWN ANY THING! Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom.

However in the case that someone wants to use any of my oc's in their own fics they can. I do not mind that. Heck you don't even need to ask my permission to use any of my oc's what so ever however if I find this story on another site I will know. I do monitor the other sites such as Butch Hartman's forum, and (I know this might sound strange but they do exchange summaries) thank my 4 Reviewers:

**SquirrelGirl13**. Yes I did add some to it.

**Esme Kali Phantom**. I am glad that you enjoy the story so far but read the summary. Yes this is going to be a serious fic and it is going to hopefully be very interesting. I try to edit everything I put on the web. Even in chat rooms. No really, I get comments from people about my spelling and grammar.

**TG3RD**. I hope that you stay interested and I hope that what happens next is a total plot twist. Sorry about the name being wrong but my computer is stubborn.

**Phantomshadowdragon**. Sorry but there is no picture of either Matt or Andrew. If you want to draw one go ahead I won't stop you. I know this may make me sound stupid but I have no clue as to what the 2nd half of the reply means.

So on to the chapter

Ever since the raider instance Matt had called himself in his ghost-form Grim. Andrew strangely enough went by the Latin derivation of fire following his ghost-form's appearance, Pyro.

The last thing that either Matt or Andrew remember on earth was the deep voice saying good-bye then a large green blast. After that they were both in the Realm of the Dead.

The only way Matt recognized the place was the swirling slightly faded greens of the sky. Beside him was Andrew or Pyro as he preferred to be called while in his Ghost-form laid unconscious in his simple flaming glory. Yet as Grim looked closer at his lifetime friend he noticed that the flames of his body were tipped with very dark blue so that if you only gave it a glance it would seem as if it were black. He reasoned that if Pyro had changed so had he, but when he looked at himself he could not find any difference except that his usually white aura was now as red as his eyes.

Many of the other ghosts that Grim had talked to in life had said things about remembering their last moments alive but said nothing about their life. This seemed strange to him as he could remember his entire life, Grim dismissed this as being a halfa. A term that was just beginning to be used commonly in the Realm of the Dead for what Pyro and Grim were in life. As he thought this he realized that if he had been knocked unconscious that he would be in his human form not his ghost form. So he accepted that he was dead and there was nothing that he could do about the fact. The only reason for accepting his fate is the knowledge that Sarah as well as his mother were burned at the stake for supposed witchery.

Beside himself was Pyro finally shifting awake only to have a panic attack. He started screaming at the top of his lungs and just as usual the flames of his body spiraled upward in another spectacular show of green light now tipped with a blue fringe. Finally Pyro contained himself enough to figure out and accept the fact that he was now dead.

From afar a group of ghosts known as The Prophets were watching. They had wanted Grim to join them for the many years that he had had his powers. They knew of what his true potential in power was ever since his creation and his known skill in magic only made them want him on their side even more. To be his teachers would be the greatest honor that they could possibly imagine.

**A/N. **Yes I am aware that this is a short chapter but it worked. If I had gone on, it would have been ridiculously long. The summary gives away a lot about the story if you read it thoroughly. One review on this chapter and I start typing the next one so,Please Review.

Pterodactyl


	3. Letters

-1**A/N** This is my first Fic that I have ever tried to type up so yes I am proud of it. Please look at my profile it has my next stories on it and later some of my earlier written ones in summary form. This story is going to be a rather long one so please don't expect these stories to be up soon. I would enjoy to hear what you think about my other summaries. Now thanks to my one reviewer for chapter 2…

**Esme Kali Phantom. **There will be more acceptances later as the story continues. Be warned, some things like that are very important to the story. Yes I did gloss over some stuff like the ghost names but this was really the only way that I knew how to put them in.

Now on to the chapter.

**...3...**

Even from afar The Prophets were astounded by Grims first self acceptance of his death then how quickly he became a very high ranking spirit in the Realm. None of the six knew how to confront their wanted apprentice aside from direct contact. Each of the Prophets also knew that direct confrontation was a huge mistake because of Grims lifetime and afterlifetime friend Pyro was always protecting Grim.

With Pyro the acceptance of his death came much slower than that of Grim, with sudden panic attacks whenever someone said "Hello" or "Good bye" and a gloomy outlook on everything that reminded him of his previous life. The only exception to this was Grim and in seeking comfort, had become obsessive over the protection of him. Even though this was the case Pyro managed to become an excellent blacksmith and even figured out a few ways to give a few special qualities to his weaponry. These "qualities" usually consisted of fire but some could be moved around by the ghosts will power alone after the weapon had been thrown in battle.

The Prophets themselves were each powerful specters but this was not the reason they were renowned in The Realm of the Dead. They could see the future, admittedly not the entire future but bits and pieces of it. The floating land that their lair was situated upon contained three wings each wing contained a certain section of the knowledge. The scrolls of History documenting every detail of the history of The Realm of the Dead were in the first. In another wing of the Library the books of the sciences were contained. In the last wing of the Library was where the scrolls of spells were stored for use of any who presided in the walls of the above sanctuary. At the center was a book, this book if read by any who were not of the six would collapse the very time stream into udder chaos. This was the source of the power of the Prophets, the book contained the instructions of the spell to see the future as well as the prophesies that the Prophets wrote.

Still they wanted to teach the younger ghost all that they could in the ways of magic. Over the next few years they watched Grim learn things about the Realm that very few ghosts ever hoped to imagine. Like far away parents they watched his progress until the day that one of the Prophets could not take the waiting any longer and decided, even though it was against the wishes of his fellow Prophets, to make direct contact with Grim.

However, because Grim was outside of the Prophets lair the lone Prophet had to resort to writing a message on a piece of parchment explaining the entire thing. Once the Prophet returned from bringing the message to Grim the other Prophets were angry at the simple act of informing the ghost of their plans. Yet at the same time they could not help but wonder about where the note would get them.

**...3...**

One lone figure stood near the furnace of a slightly grubby shack weaving together the strands of admittedly rather abundant unicorn leather around the hilt of the sword that he was holding. When all of a sudden the door to the shack burst open.

"Pyro! Pyro!" Grim yelled while floating in the door waving a scroll in his left hand.

"Yes Grim." Pyro replied with remote interest as he was putting the final touches on a long sword made out of a combination of Spirit metal and Human metal that could send green ectoblasts out of the front end. A feat that took quite a bit of concentration on Pyro's part.

"A group of ghosts want to teach me magic. It says here that the Realm knows these Spirits as The Prophets. I want to go it's just that I want a second opinion. What do you think I should do?" Grim in an obviously excited manner waved the scroll in front of Pyro's face and started unrolling it.

Now looking up at his friend's skeletal figure. "Well that depends on what it says entirely because if it says anything about leaving and not returning for months on end I say no. It will endanger the already fragile economy of the Realm. Your status in the hierarchy is just too high up and I don't have the training or the skills…"

"It says nothing about leaving for months or even years and I still can run the emergency military just in case the need actually shows up that I and the entire military are needed for war." Grim said when he interrupted Pyro from giving him the I cant take over you in your absence speech that Grim heard practically every time he went off for more than one day.

"Fine Grim are you going to read it to me or not?"

"Yes yes of course I am going to read it out loud every last word of the entire thing but please do not interrupt me while I am doing so. It is after all quite interesting.

_Hello Grim, this letter is to inform you of our offer to train you in the art of magic. We have been watching you for many years and have desired to hone your already very well defined skills in magic. My brethren and I are known to The Realm as The Prophets. If you wish to take up this offer the training, though frequent, should not detract from your Job as the, currently, auxiliary military leader. We are aware that your friend Pyro is one of The Realm's top black smiths in weaponry. If you should wish it we would aid you in the learning of any weapon of your choice. Also we would be grateful to also teach Pyro in the weapon of his choice. There will be no payment required of you in your stead of our home. If you do accept this offer please come to the Island Of Knowledge. Thank you._

_The Prophets._

What do you think? It sounds to me like these Prophets really want to teach us how to fight and use magic. It also says that they think I have skills in magic. So what do you say." Grim's tone displayed his excitement of learning magic to Pyro who was obviously trying to make up his mind.

Pyro let out an exasperated sigh "Yes I guess we could go."

**...3...**

At once the sound of surprise filled the elegant halls of the Library when The Prophets heard the news of Grim coming for training in the arts of battle and magic. The one Prophet who had written the letter was happy, yet he knew that Pyro was going to be a surprise to the others as he had not told them of all of the contents of the letter. Another thing that he alone knew about was the upcoming battle, the battle that could very well be the turning point for the entire Realm of the Dead, or as the awareness of the dimension increased in the Realm of the Living, the Ghost Zone. This battle was the reason that he wanted Grim to have proper training in a single weapon. The weapon, as this prophet knew, would be a scythe not just any scythe but a warriors scythe. An elegant weapon, one that most had never heard of, but that was a thought for when Grim and Pyro arrived.

**...3...**

**A/N. **So this was a nice long chapter and I have a reason for taking I think it was 4 days to post this but hey the first chapter took 2 weeks to get up and this one is longer.The 3s are just there so that the breaks will stay there. So everyone is clear on my policy; all I need is one review and I will start typing the next chapter. This is my policy and it is going to stay that way. This chapter is dedicated to Esme Kali Phantom who was my 5th reviewer. I hope everyone who reads this is enjoying this as much as I am. I hope to read the reviews from you people soon.

Pterodactyl


	4. Agreements and Weapons

-1**A/N **Just so every one knows there is A LOT of foreshadowing in the earlier chapters to this especially in the end of chapter 1. If any one finds any sort of thing like this I do want to know what you're thinking. So my 4 Reviewers this chapter are;

**Esme Kali Phantom:** I don't have any thing to say really except Thank You. Your reviews are the only thing keeping this Fic updated. Another thing, your penname always reminds me of Mary Poppins. Don't know why though.

**Phamtomshadowdragon: **I was attempting a feeble joke with the Unicorn leather. All of the Unicorns in the living world are extinct so wouldn't they be in the Zone? Yes Grim has his own training camp but it is way more than that. The reason it is "Auxiliary" is because there isn't any reason for it to be there in the mean time. Grim is really the head of the Zone's military. Yes Grim is going to become The Reaper. I hope that this answered your questions. Happy Birthday to you.

**Sword hunter oblivion:** Any review is a good review I am glad that you enjoy it so far. I will be continuing this story as long as I have reviews.  
**SquirrelGirl13: **All of your questions about the scythe will be answered soon for the color it has a silver blade, a black handle and it glows red. I hope that where ever the bruise is from your fall is OK. Have fun in Hawaii.

**So here is the chapter.**

**...4...**

"Grim you know that I disapprove of this highly. I will still need you at the post. If you are not here then I will have to replace you."

"My King, I only wish to learn Sorcery from the Prophets. I will still be at your beck and call." begged Grim, giving out a plea to King Pariah.

"Fine Grim only if you are truly at my beck and call but if you step out of line after this starts, I will stop this immediately. Do you understand Grim?" King Pariah answered to the begging's of the Commander of his Military of Skeletal Ghosts.

"Yes sir, I understand the rules that you have lain down to the utmost clarity. I thank you for allowing me to take this opportunity. Now if you will excuse me my King I am just going to alert Pyro that I will be The Prophets student. Let your rulings stay strong and let the Ectosteel Age of the Realm not perish." Grim said, bowing on his way out of the rather darkly adorned room.

**...4...**

The Prophets watched the conversation from the large mirror that was situated at the corner of the room with glee, with the exception of Lethor. He stood away from the other five with a highly thoughtful stance fingering his own skull amulet greatly wishing that the others could see their flaw previous to the upcoming war. He too was glad that Grim could become their student and he had even gone as far to offer to teach Grim and Pyro how to fight with their own choice of weaponry. That one choice is why he was set apart from the other Prophets. In writing the letter Lethor had finally realized that he could read the future with more accuracy than the others. Following their actions he realized that they do not know of the up coming war and that they might be loosing their own ability to truly Read and watch the time stream for disasters.

"I have not told you about the total contents of the letter."

The other prophets reeled around in shock surprise evident in their eyes.

Meliain stood near the rear fingering the skull amulet that hung around her neck in thought. Then without warning she took the hood of her purple cloak off, revealing a lovely pale-green complexion with light brown hair that came down to just below shoulder height and deep red eyes. "Lethor" she sighed with apprehension "if you did not tell us of the full contents of the letter then please proceed to do so now."

Pulling down the hood of his own purple cloak Lethor could be seen with a guilty look upon his scruffy and slightly scarred blue face. "The only thing that I left out is the fact that I offered them training with any weapon that they desire. Grim will bring a scythe while Pyro will decline any and all offered training saying that he is but a blacksmith and has no need to fight."

"Do you have a reason Lethor or is all of this a lost cause?" Meliain asked quickly.

"Yes Meliain I have a reason, if I did not I would not have done anything."

"Then what is your reason Lethor" replied the now unhooded Dordain. He was a rather lanky green skinned spirit with jet black hair that he pulled back in a small braid.

"Only time can tell" Lethor said with a smug air and floated out of the room.

**...4...**

The door swung open with a loud bang surprising the only occupant of the three room shack. Some of the greenish light from the sky wavered into the main room giving the smoke that was forming in the air an odd green sheen. Grim ran in through the door and shut it with a resounding slam, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Grim I assume that Pariah is going to let you go because otherwise you would not be as happy as you are now." Pyro said with a smile glad that his friend had convinced the stubborn King to let him go.

"Yes Pariah let me go but on strict rules. Apparently he does not like the Prophets and he does not trust them. The only way that I could go was if I went by his new rules. The main rule was that I was not allowed to use any of the knowledge that I learn at the Library at the Castle, this means no spell work. At least I am still going right?"

"Right."

"So Pyro how was your business today?"

"Just fine, I sold one set of horseshoes, two cooking pots, a pair of daggers, and one sword. In between I worked on this. I know how you like to be original and I was thinking about the offer to learn how to fight with any weapon. So far just the handle is made. It of course took a lot of effort to find the materials. Obsidian and black diamonds are rather hard to find you know. Then it took some time to meld together the two rocks to make the 5 foot pole, but once the Scythe is done it should compare to the weaponry of the Royal family it may even be better. The blade will be made up of the rest of the black diamond and the hardest ectosteel in my stash. I will also add some extra powers to the weapon so that it is not just a scythe but a mighty force in battle." Pyro exclaimed quite enthusiastically even as his afterlifetime friend started gaping at him in astonishment.

"A Scythe! That is perfect! Obsidian is one of the best power storage gems known to spirits so is diamond but you are probably the first to ever alloy those together. Wow this is going to be the best weapon. Thank you Pyro, but what about your weapon are you not going to learn how to fight?" The shadowy pole started to glow red when Grim held the handle of the scythe but dimmed down to its original aura quickly after Grim gave the rod back to Pyro.

As Pyro shuffled around getting out the necessary materials for the next day including the ectosteel and the black diamond he answered with a resounding statement of how he did not think that a blacksmith was needed in battle but was more useful in the making of the weaponry that the warriors used. "When you go to the Prophets in the morning please tell them my reasoning, I am sure they will understand. I think that I will continue working on the Scythe so that you may bring it with you tomorrow. Good night Grim."

"Good night Pyro, thank you again for the Scythe it will most likely be the finest weapon ever built." Grim said as he walked to his room in the shared shack.

**...4...**

**A/N** I will not be able to update for 10 days after Friday and then it will probably be about 4 days before I get chapter 5 posted. 

Please review otherwise you won't see another chapter even later. If you do review the chapter might come sooner.

Pterodactyl


	5. Pariah's Keep

-1**A/N** I am Back. No not from outer space. Ok so I have a problem that has to be cleared up by Chapter 6. Later on in the story(I mean way later) should I use Skulker or should I use Prince Aragon. I personally am leaning towards Skulker but only because he would be easier to write and I have more plotline drawn out for him. Prince Aragon is there because his personality fits better to his reaction. To my 3 Reviewers:

**SquirrellGirl13:** Pyro is a black smith he can make you any type or form of a Scythe. How about a double bladed one with a rod made out of one uncut shaft of Emerald that can shoot blasts that make couches into squirrel food.

**Phantomshadowdragon: **Your Welcome For the B-Day sentence. So how was your Birthday? The War is a few chapters away, don't worry it will come… In time.

**Esme Kali Phantom: **Your Reviews do keep this story improving I hope that this chapter is less disjointed. Your name reminds me of Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious because of the rhythm not because it is hard to say. Thank You.

**Now on to the story**

…**5...**

The Prophets watched as Grim went to bed. And as soon as Grim's eyes were off they knew he was asleep. They instantly turned to the blacksmith in the main room still working on the center and top part of the exquisite blade. The second half of the blade was in fact done but they knew Pyro wanted to make sure the blade would hold up to any sort of magical barrage.

Over the next few hours of tinkering Pyro had finished the blade and attached it to the staff. Once the weapon was done he flashed the scythe in a few arks just to make sure the blade was in perfect balance. Even from the view of the Prophets the black and silver scythe was an elegant weapon. They watched as Pyro walked into his bedroom, placing the scythe on the table, and fell asleep.

The mirror that the Prophets were watching from faded back into a milky gray color that prevented anyone from seeing through it.

As before Lethor was in the back of the room leaning on the wall, his blue face showing a smirk of knowledge. "Just like I told you Meliain, Pyro declined and Grim is bringing a scythe."

Meliain turned from the mirror and stared directly into Lethor's eyes. "Is there any more information that you have been withholding from us?"

"If you are asking then does that not indicate that you believe that I know more than you do about the outcome of the current events?" Lethor replied smugly before heading for the door.

"Well no, I mean yes, oh I don't know. Do you know more than we do Lethor?" The other Prophets left leaving Lethor and Meliain to argue. Meliain continued pacing the room fingering the skull amulet around her neck her eyes and face filled with confusion.

"Meliain try to use the mirror to see what is to come. No not the large one, the one in my quarters that only requires one spirit to work it." Lethor stayed calm thorough the conversation even though Meliain was on the verge of a fit.

Realization hit her like a magic blast coming from the hand of a very well accomplished warrior "Lethor none of the Prophets are allowed in each others quarters…"

"Without previous consent." Lethor said as he cut her off. "You may check the rules if you wish, however because I am offering that you try and work my viewing mirror, which is in my room so by that you may enter."

"Lethor?"

"Yes Meliain."

"Why in the realms do you want me to try to watch what is to come?"

"The answer to that will come soon enough."

By this time the two of them had floated to an ornately decorated door that the majority of the frame was covered in a Celtic knot pattern. Lethor pushed the door open and welcomed Meliain into his quarters.

…**5...**

Grim woke up to the lightened green of the semblance of day in the Realm of the Dead. The soft sound of Pyro sharpening the blade of the scythe rang through the air with a high pitched hum. He listened to the underlining silence then out of restlessness got up and exited his room.

"Hello Grim. Are you ready to meet the Prophets today?" Pyro said with a great amount of enthusiasm as he walked over to Grim. "I finished your scythe last night."

With a rather stifled yawn "yah, yah, Wait, what, You finished it! Let me see it." The scythe started glowing red again in Grim's hands. After a few seconds the scythes aura was the same deep crimson red as Grim's own aura and was casting the same red light around the room. "Well Pyro this is easily the most elegant weapon that you have ever made. I am sure that you will not be able to top this one in the rest of your afterlifetime. Thank you again. I really must be getting on my way. Pariah wanted to see what weapon I will be trained in before I actually do get trained with it. I believe that he just wants to make sure that he can fight against it if his need be."

"Well Grim you don't want to be late for your first day. I hope to see you later."

Grim walked out the door with the scythe in hand and started the short walk to Pariah's Keep.

…**5...**

As he approached the door it swung open revealing the room beyond. The room was full of twisted stairways and other doorways through which hid rooms filled with who knows what. Grim set off in the direction of the door that he knew entered the throne room. Surprisingly Pariah was not in his throne but was walking about in circles muttering things about overthrows and danger. Grim pretended that he did not hear the mumblings and made his presence known.

"Grim." Pariah said, clearly surprised at finding the leader of his military standing there.

"Yes My King" Grim said while bowing down holding the scythe upright.

"If I remember correctly today is the day that you start your lessons with the Prophets." He said the last word with utter hatred earning a look of confusion from Grim but it went without notice.

"Yes sir"

"Well are you going to tell me what weapon you have chosen."

"A scythe sir."

"A scythe! Why a scythe?"

"Pyro made it as a gift for my teaching him how to add special qualities to weaponry. He knows me very well and created the scythe without me knowing, however I am happy with the choice." Grim told Pariah very quickly also remembering to leave out the real reason for the scythe, wanting to avoid a disaster.

Pariah was the king of spirits for a reason. He was the most powerful spirit in the realms and was feared not just for his power but for his anger as well. Any and all spirits knew that to anger King Pariah was just to send your self to the horrible depths of oblivion. Oblivion was feared more than fading because it was the hell-like envisionment of death that the Living Realm's occupants seemed so intent on avoiding. While no one knew exactly what happened to a spirits consciousness after fading it still was a favorable way to go especially because the spirits who faded did not go screaming in pain and begging for mercy while being consumed by black fire. Grim had witnessed a few go by way of oblivion and was never too keen on either watching it nor going that way. So just to be safe he kept on Pariah's good side.

"Ah well Grim I must agree, A scythe is a very interesting weapon you may continue."

"Thank you my King for still allowing the Prophets to teach me." Grim said making sure to keep his head down so as to not upset the king. "I shall be heading off now. Let the Ectosteel age of the Realm not perish." and with that Grim exited the throne room and in turn Pariah's Keep.

…**5...**

**A/N **That is a good stopping point. I thank my three reviewers Esme Kali Phantom, SquirrelGirl13, and Phantomshadowdragon. You three have so far reviewed for every chapter. So now in your reviews please choose between Skulker or Prince Aragon. Whoever gets more votes will be in the story as a main character. Please read my pleas for either of them above.

Please Review.

Pterodactyl


	6. Last minute conversations

-1**A/N: This is the most important chapter yet and probably in the entire Fic. Because I discovered the Review Reply feature I have already answered your questions. Enjoy!**

…**6...**

Lethor opened the door and even though Meliain was expecting a cool blast of air none came. The contents of the room were impossible to see through the resounding black from lack of light.

Lethor entered his room before Meliain could say anything. Then with a soft pop the room was lit with a stunning green aura and while the room dimmed down it was shown that it was decorated in mostly greens and blues. On the table in the center of the room sat a mirror. The mirror was not altogether large, only about the size of a plate but what made it stand out was the fact that it had an orange border.

"Meliain you may sit down if you wish, this may take awhile." Lethor stated while sitting down on one of the two light blue chairs himself. He watched as the only other occupant of the room sat in the other chair.

"Why do you wish for me to try to read the future? Why not Torest or Govax? Why not Dordain or Yurak?" Meliain decided to ask just as she sat down.

"You think the most logically and you ask the right questions to get your information, you also look for the right connections between points of information, you don't act rashly in moments of confusion and you do not panic. Yes Dordain thinks logically but he would have asked different questions than you in seeking strait forward answers. There truly is no strait forward answers in this. Torest would have asked the right questions but she would not have made the right connections between the facts. The wrong connections could lead to disaster. Govax would have done neither and in hearing what I am about to tell you he would have acted rashly creating more harm to time than good. Yurak would look at the situation and be stunned to silence and after she would get over the initial shock she would panic and thus she would be unable to act upon the problem. As for the reason why I want you to attempt to read the future, it is because it has everything to do with this and more." With every sentence Meliain was about to speak but Lethor held up his pointer finger to momentarily silence her. After wards her face showed signs of both confusion and realization.

"So I was the only one who you could tell, but I still don't understand what would cause that type of reaction from the other Prophets."

"Meliain, try to use the mirror on the table to read the future. This information needs to be seen by you to be believed by anyone." Meliain leaned over the table and closed her eyes. The Orange rim of the mirror began to gather it's own aura before the reflectiveness of the center showed black. It was then that Meliain stopped and leaned back in her chair.

"I, I can't. All I saw was a, a black void. Lethor. Is this the information that would cause the other Prophets to have reacted so badly? The inability to no longer read the future. This has happened to all of us many times and it usually just dumps us into watching the present we just ignore it." Meliain quickly responded with surprise highly evident in her voice.

"That unfortunately is not all. Now that you know somewhat about what I am about to tell you, what I am about to show you is going to be less of a shock. Meliain will you please follow me." Lethor led Meliain towards a light blue door and opened it. "This is called the Time Stream. This is an accurate model to our current time stream. The model also shows us what we are going to be allowed to see and what we are not going to be able to see." The room was filled with golden beams of light going every which way imaginable some even hitting each other and either bouncing off or branching out. Two lines were highlighted in a deep shade of blue while ten were white. "Each line represents a being, a single being. The blue lines represent the beings who are in the room at the moment while the ten white lines represent those beings who exist outside of time. Four being the other Prophets."

"Then who are the other six Lethor?" Meliain said in a questioning tone.

"I believe that three of them are the next set of Time Guardians. Two of them are the same ghost. The last I cannot say. His line is not developed well enough to tell." The response from Lethor led to a few seconds of silence before Meliain answered.

"Lethor you said that two are the same ghost. Each line represents one being. Does that not mean that each being represents one line?"

"Yes Meliain. It does. Now think about how that might be possible." Lethor wanted Meliain to come to her own conclusions before he said anything.

"The only way I can think of is Time manipulation. The being would have been trying to make absolutely sure that he would exist but made a mistake while doing so. Making another branch off from his own line at the point of decision. Creating two of himself at all points of time. What does this being call himself?"

"Dan or Danny Phantom depending on which one you are talking about. He is also the last Half breed created or born, I believe. Much like Pyro and Grim were before Dan Phantom abused his Out of Time Existence and manipulated Time so that he could Kill them."

"You mean that the series of events leading up to Grim's and Pyro's death was guided along by Dan Phantom?" The astonishment in her voice was evident in every syllable that Meliain spoke.

"Yes. However this is not the information that would cause near panic among the Prophets. If you look closely at the lines you will notice blanks in the Time stream. Or dark patches that become more and more frequent as you look into the near future. These blackouts are times when we cannot see the future but merely the past and present. With each of these blackouts the lines become entangled until this black cloud. The cloud is the starting point for the next group of time guardians. You remember when the last group faded. We were set with the job of guarding time until fading ourselves. The real question is do you remember the transition period of the one hundred years after the collapse of Atlantis?" The conversation between the two finally was beginning to get to the point that Lethor wanted to make sure Meliain got.

"After the collapse of Atlantis the two realms fought until they split. The War of The Living and The Dead. The saying History Repeats itself…"

"Is quite applicable in this case." Lethor interrupted.

"So, we, the Prophets, are losing time. Soon these new Out of Time Exsisters will show up. In the wake of our disappearance from the time stream as Out of Time Exsisters the Realm of the Dead will erupt in chaos like it did when Atlantis fell. Nothing will be certain for anybody." Meliain started to pace circles while getting all the more anxious.

"Meliain." Lethor stated calmly and with precision.

"We were each chosen by our people. What will become of our homelands?"

"Meliain." Lethor repeated her name trying to stop her rant.

"True I am one of the powerless Dragons, I was nearly exiled at five decades."

"Meliain." Lethor said while trying to hold back his impatience.

"Why was I chosen by my people to be a Prophet when Pariah found the book. Why were you chosen to be a Prophet at the same time? Why were any of us chosen to become the greatest sorcerers in the Realm of the Dead?"

"Meliain." Lethor nearly yelled her name this time.

"Yes." The female spirit turned to look Lethor right in the face.

"You are rambling."

"Oh"

"We must prepare for Grim entering as our student… As for why, no one knows, perhaps it was fate."

…**6...**

**A/N:**OK I know. EVIL! But I wanted to at least get up a chapter. I am sorry that you were hoping that Grim would start the Magic lessons this chapter but I am having Writers-block problems on Reaper and Definitely Harmful. Please review anyway. I enjoy your reviews more than you could realize. Especially Esme Kali Phantom, SquirrelGirl13, and Phantomshadowdragon. Your reviews keep this going. Next Chapter I promise will be Grim's meeting and first lesson. So one review and this will get updated, eventually.

Pterodactyl


	7. Meeting Them At Last

-1**A/N: **Just for fun I will tell you the original list of names for the Prophets

Lethor, Malig, Disp, Toram, Bune, and Fye.

My second list was like this.

Lethor, Meliain, Toram, Yurakal, Aragon, and Dordainia.

My third List goes like this.

Lethor, Meliain, Torest, Yurakal, Govaxan, and Dordain

My fourth list you are familiar with.

Lethor, Meliain, Torest, Dordain, Yurak, and Govax

So here is chapter 7 of Reaper.

…**7...**

The path from the palace was rather short. It was also a nice shade of red like the majority of the plants and foliage were in the Realm of the Dead. When it started to get warmer the leaves would turn either yellow or green on the trees then drop to the ground. Ahhh, yes The Realm's semblance of autumn was a wonderful sight to behold. Giving the sight of a rainbow in the Realm of The Living, well mostly, there were slight differences like the fact that the colors were out of order. The leaves were of course red, the twigs and the trunks of trees were a lovely shade of either deep purple or a rather rich blue. In autumn the floor was literally covered in all shades of green to yellow. The aura of everything was white.

The exception to this was Grim. He somehow had gained a red aura in his death. Very few of the spirits could ever have any other color of aura other than white. Those few who did commonly had a light blue or silver but only in times of rather strong emotion.

The Library was in sight by this time standing in all of it's grandiose glory. Grim walked up to the door and took the large knocker in his hand. A clearly female spirit opened the door very suddenly. To Grim she was rather stunning with long black hair that contrasted greatly with her milk white skin and red eyes The purple robe with the skull pendant fitted her wonderfully. He instantly started to stutter losing the words from his mouth just as fast as he regained them. She answered in a semi-silky voice "Hello Grim. Please come in. My name is Torest." Grim just followed her blindly still gaping.

In the room that he had just walked into there were three other spirits past Torest and himself.

"This is Dordain." Torest told Grim as he shook hands with the green skinned spirit.

"And this is Yurak" Grim shook hands with the third new spirit he had met today. Her aquamarine skin had a darkish tinge to it her lips a slightly darker shade with once again deep red eyes her facial features slightly contrasted with her gold hair.

"And this is Govax." He moved down the line to shake hands with the last spirit in the room. This spirit surprisingly had four continuous scars on his well worn green-grey face that looked like great scrapes from some sort of animal. Surprisingly his Red eyes were friendly yet had a sharp keenness that one would expect from a predator.

Two more spirits appeared next to the other three. The third female of the now six Prophets glared at the male to her left and whispered to him "Nice going Lethor we barely made it"

"Yes we barely made it. But it is better Late than never. Correct Meliain?" 'Lethor' said this with a smirk and a playful glare at Meliain.

She responded with a rolling of the eyes. "Oh fine, you win." then she lightly jabbed him in the side. "You do realize that the future probably depends heavily on this moment."

"Of course I do this entire Timeline depends upon this moment." Lethor then proceeded to act like a gentleman towards her and hid his smile as best as he could.

"Ha-hmmm." Torest cleared her throat to get the attention of the last two Prophets in the room. "Grim, This is Lethor and Meliain."

The scythe hung strangely at his side. "Hello Lethor, hello Meliain, I am sorry to say that Pyro declined your offer in battle training. However this opportunity was too great for me to miss. As my weapon of choice I have brought a scythe." His eyes averted towards Torest once again, they made eye contact and she winked. Grim then lost all coherence and started to bumble.

"Each one of us is going to teach you some aspect of magic, science, and battle techniques. Not war techniques but hand to hand battle. Azak knows that you don't need any of that." Lethor quickly explained to Grim the plan.

Grim just looked confused at the last sentence. "Who exactly is Azak?"

"Azak was the second to last ruler of Atlantis. His son, Moreal, was the one who sent Atlantis tumbling into the Depths of the Realm of the Living's sea and it's destruction in the Realm of the Dead." Torest said this in her silky voice that had a certain amount of edge to it that made Grim listen.

"I apparently need to learn a lot more History." Grim said this after a short pause of absorbing the information that was just given to him.

Yurak spoke in a rough almost gravely voice, "We are the main historians of The Realm of The Dead. There is really no other spirit aside from the King himself who we can expect to know hardly any history at all."

"Hey, don't worry. Most ghosts, err, Spirits have not heard of Azak or his son Moreal. The exact statistics are rather dull but if you want to hear them I will gladly tell you. How about I'll just say that you're now part of another minority." Meliain said, rather astonished at her own slip-up.

"Ghosts?" The question was directed back to Meliain.

"The name that humans call all spirits." The answer for Grim's question was longer than he expected. "The word Ghost means the same thing as Spirit, the only difference is the fact that ghost is easier to say." The answer that Grim had actually wanted, passed. "Humans have also forgotten the proper name for The Realm of the Dead, I believe that they call it The Ghost Zone." Meliain finally finished her answer.

"So, the first thing to do is to teach you the basics of magic. However I believe that you already can turn invisible and intangible at will. The last basic is full fledged flight."

Govax quickly stopped Yurak from going much further with her small rant "Wait Yurak. I think that we should at least know what his scythe is made of. After all not that many materials constitute their owner's peripheral glow. So Grim what is it made of?

"Err, Pyro said that the handle and the core of the blade were made of a mixture of Black Diamond and Obsidian. He also said that the blade was of the finest ectosteel that he could find."

"Well in that case it has quite a bit of magical potential. Oh and the scythe is supposed to be held more like a walking stick. Not like a balancing post." Govax quickly said almost so fast that Grim almost didn't get the words, but he quickly fixed his slight mistake."

The room shook and one sentence was shouted out. "You are at my beck and call Grim, I am calling you now so get over to the Palace, NOW!"

…**7...**

**A/N **That seems like a good place to leave you hanging. I need some better cliffhangers.

Now because I kind of want to know what you think, How old do you think I am?


	8. Hotep Ra

Here is Chapter 8 of Reaper Enjoy.

PS: Read the A/N at the end of the chapter

**…8...**

Two spirits stood around a small table. The first was a tall and very lean character covered in eloquent jewelry and linen bandages that formed the outline of his body. The second was a heavily muscled spirit decked out in thick armor and weaponry. A mace hung by his side. The table only had one thing on its surface, a piece of parchment, on which was a long scrawl of neat tidy characters that spelled out the standard written language.

"I make the humblest apologies to you, Hotep Ra." The armored spirit sat in his accustomed throne. He gestured for the other being to sit as well. A lightly dressed slave child brought in a chair for 'Hotep Ra'.

"For what Lord Pariah?" Hotep Ra asked with an out of touch voice as if he was thinking of something else.

"My main general has recently been apprenticed to the accursed _Prophets_." Every being in the immediate area could tell that The King of Spirits hated the group of ghosts. "It is this reason that I give my apologies to you, Hotep Ra." Pariah's eyes flashed a deeper red and the slave quickly ran from view waiting his next call. "He will be here shortly." One of his black gloved hands clutched the handle of one of the finer pieces of metallurgy in the royal weapons vault, the mace quickly flared green with magic in a silent threat.

"Yes," Hotep Ra agreed, even though he had no idea if the statement was accurate or not. His gaze was locked on the mace at Lord Pariah's side. "As I am sure that you are aware, I do not have infinite time here." The confirmation of information was assured by Pariah Dark with a nod. "I must get back to my own country. After all. _The Book Of The Dead _has not permitted me any more than one Sun Cycle to explore outside of my own realm."

"May Anubis have mercy on your soul when you return," Pariah Dark said in almost forced empathy. Hotep Ra responded, not even noticing the falseness of the previous statement.

"Ibis is the one who will not be pleased with my leave." He paused for a minute, thinking about his response. "She is the one who I fear, not Anubis." His one visible eye lost its focus in thought. "After all, Anubis is the one who sent me to address the peace treaty between your kingdom and the Great Empire of The Pharaohs. He said this with a great amount of pride. "To do so I need to confer with your general. What was his name again?"

"I believe that you mean Grim."

**…8...**

At that moment Grim was running along the back trails of the forest toward  
the palace. The scythe didn't help him run any faster than if he hadn't brought it in the first place. One of the tree branches came out of nowhere and hit Grim in the head. His head hurt and he was starting to feel the beginnings of a horrible headache looming up on him in the near future. Through the pain he kept running toward the palace and he tripped on a root. By this time Pariah's Keep was in sight. He continued running along the path. Grim did not even notice the breeze that carried some sand away from behind another of the trees Within moments Grim was just outside of Pariah's Keep.

Grim grabbed a hold of the handle to the left door. He had to yank on the handle five times until the door flung open just fast enough to knock him off balance. The skeleton got up and ran inside. The intricately carved doors slammed behind him with a large crash. Some of the stairways faded out of sight to prevent him from going the wrong way in his haste. The door to the throne room burst open to let Grim in.

He quickly came down in a deep bow, the scythe in front of his body keeping him stable on the floor. "I am sorry I am late." Hotep Ra gave Grim a good looking over then settled for a light glare. "Lord Pariah. The fault is all mine. I."

"This is Hotep Ra," Pariah gestured toward the mummy. Pariah gave the walking, talking skeleton a look over, though not for the same reason as Hotep Ra.

"He is here to discuss a peace treaty between our two great nations of spirits. " Pariah stopped for a dramatic pause. "You, as the Head General, are a predominate part of the main basis of the treaty. As much of it has to do with our reserve army. As well as our limited navy. The Lord Anubis has already written the treaty in addition to signing it. Hotep Ra, the right-hand man of Lord Anubis, has as well. In order for the treaty to be of any effect you need to sign it." Pariah finished explaining things to his general.

"Lord Pariah, have you signed it?" Grim lifted his head for the question. He did not get scolded for this and stood.

"I have. Yours is the last required signature." Pariah gestured toward the piece of parchment.

"Lords, what does the treaty say as the agreement?" Grim asked another thoughtful  
question. Hotep Ra looked taken aback at the question. He immediately stopped glaring and gave a thoughtful glance at the parchment.

"If we go into war then you help us. If you go into War then we help you." Hotep Ra's answer was concise and very brief.

Grim now had more questions and he blurted them out. "What of our national resources?" Hotep Ra's first impression of Grim had changed. He now considered him with a wary glance, plotting on how to use him in his grand scheme. "What trade do you suggest then? Surely what you have decided for the army and the navy will not work here." Hotep Ra's thoughts toward the skeleton were now turning to a more concerned path. If played wrong he could disrupt everything.

"Grim, I order you to sign the treaty with threat of the enactment of our previous agreement." Pariah had just unknowingly given Hotep Ra invaluable information.

"Yes, Lord Pariah." Grim submitted to Pariah's request.

"I thank you greatly." Hotep Ra took the parchment and quill from Grim's white bony fingers before he could finish scanning the treaty. Grim gave him a glare, keeping in mind the last sentence of the treaty, written in small print so that it would be overlooked. "Now I must go. I will leave a slightly abbreviated copy of the document here for your later use." He then untwisted the bandages from his body leaving nothing but ashes there. The ashes and the pile of bandages flew out of the room in a hurry.

"Goodbye. May we hope to meet again in the near future." The last line floated in from the window, just as an awkward silence filled the room.

**...8...**

**A/N **This is now the longest written thing that I have ever done. The second longest thing was a written assignment in fith grade, and I have now passed the word count by 1000 words.

Stats for the story read as follows:

Hits:878

Reviews:25

Favs and Alert:5

I thank each and every one of you. You are the ones who keep the story alive and going.

Now to my Good Friend Esme Kali Phantom who is editing and giving me advice on my writing, I dedicate the chapter to her and my one other reviewer phantomshadowdragon.

Every one who claps and reviews the story gets a fabulos and wonderful little surprise. A new scene in my new scenebunny pen. You can name your own rabbit and give it a life story too! Remember this is a once in a chapter chance to get yours. So Review today!

I'll read any and all of your reviews sooner rather than later.

Pterodactyl


End file.
